Friends?
by TheOneBlueGecko
Summary: When Sanzo in injured in battle will Goku, Gojyo, and Hakkai be able to rescue him from his dreams or will they all be lost forever. Chapters 3 and 4 finally uploaded
1. Default Chapter

The group had finally reached the forest home of the Snake demon. "Well, well. It is so nice to meet you Youkai, Monk," she said, her voice curling with venom. The group moved to make their attack but before they could attack Goku, Hakkai, and Goyjo collapsed. They had quicker then light, been attacked by the Snake Demon, each having a long, thin needle protrude from their necks.

"What the hell did you do to them!" yelled Sanzo, shooting at her.

"They are youkai, they have to die. I covered the needles in a paralyzing poison. First their legs will collapse unable to move and by nightfall their organs will stop functioning. I saved you; you are not a youkai. Monk, I will allow you to stay here with me."

"Bitch!" He lunged at her, attacking. One of his shots hit her in the arm.

"You dare go against me!" She screamed. "I was going to let you go, now you will DIE!" She pulled out a sword swinging it at Sanzo. The two of them danced in fury, managing small wounds to each other, but no win. Sanzo was tiring and knew the fight had to stop soon. Sanzo moved to try to get a good shot of the snake demon, but a misstep put him in the path of the snake demon's sword. The sword sliced deep into his side and across his stomach. He stumbled back, but managed to get a shot in at snake demon at the same time. Caught by surprise the shot hit its target and she fell back dying.

Sanzo coughed, spitting up blood. He looked over at his comrades on the floor not moving. Clutching his wound he made his way over to them. He saw their eyes move watching him, but their bodies were unable to move. Sanzo knew that he had to get them back to the village soon or they would loose their lives. He also knew that with his blood lose, if he did not get help soon, he would also be dead.

Sanzo grabbed Goyjo first, dragging him to jeep. Goyjo was followed by Hakkai and Goku. With the front to himself Sanzo sat down to drive back to the town. He was tired and his vision was blurry from blood loss. He wanted to sleep but he forced his eyes to stay open.

Although the ride back to the town was quick it seemed to Sanzo as if it were an eternity. He finally reached the medical center of the village. Outside of it stood an assistant. "Quick," said Sanzo, "I need assistance, my friends have been poisoned with a paralyzing substance and unless you have an antidote they will die." Sanzo tried to step out of the jeep, but his legs had no strength and he collapsed.

"Are you alright?" cried the assistant running over. On his way he noticed a pool of blood on the seat where Sanzo had been sitting. He then saw Sanzo clearly, noticing that the side of his robes was cut and stained red with blood.

Sanzo saw the assistant come running and then saw nothing. His final thought before passing out was his disappointment that he had to have others help him again.

"Quick I need assistance!" yelled the assistant. He rushed over to Sanzo. "Mister, mister?" he asked, to Sanzo. He felt Sanzo's pulse, which was weak but at least steady. The other assistant arrived. "Get the others inside, they have been poisoned with a paralyzing agent and urgently need an antidote. I also need a stretcher for the monk he is severely injured."

Author note: This is the first chapter that I have uploaded here, so if you see any problems with the chapter please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Goyjo, Goku, and Hakkai had been injected with an antidote. "I know you cannot move yet," one of the assistant said. "It may be painful when your limbs regain the feeling, you should also be able talk soon. Although it may hurt, it will be best to try to move once you have the ability to…I do not have any news of your friend."

* * *

Hakkai was the first one able to sit up, but Goku and Goyjo were also regaining the ability to move. He painfully walked to the door, saw one of the assistants, and stopped him. "The Monk…the Monk that brought us here, where is he?" "This way," motioned the assistant clearly flustered. They walked over to a surgery room. "The doctors are doing their best to close the wound…" There were 2 doctors huddled around Sanzo. "Let me," said Hakkai motioning them away. He placed his hands over Sanzo and used his Chi to heal the wound. "Thank you," said one of the doctors amazed by Hakkai's skill.

* * *

"Hakkai, Hakkai? How is he?" asked Goku.

"I don't know," said Hakkai looking worried. "I was able to heal most of his wounds but he has lost a lot of blood and the doctors here are not able to give him a transfusion. In addition he has a number of unhealed injuries that he has apparently been ignoring. All we can do now is wait and hope."

"Damn him," said Gojyo. "He should have let his injuries heal."

"And he saved us today…" pointed out Goku. "He lost more blood because he had to drag us to safety."

"Now, now. Don't worry," said Hakkai putting on his happy face. "Goku would you please get us some food for dinner, when Sanzo wakes up I am sure that he will want something to eat."

"Ok," said Goku and he left, lacking his normal excitement when it came to food.

* * *

Gojyo and Hakkai were sitting next to Sanzo's bed. The monk was paler than usual and his breathing was shallow. He looked like he was almost too tired to be able to continue breathing. "He really is not in a good state is he?" asked Gojyo.

"No…he has never been this bad off before. I am just worried that he will not get his strength back…"

Suddenly Sanzo twisted and shook in his sleep, clearly having a nightmare.

* * *

In the corner stood a little boy dressed like a monk. He looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood, and tears were streaming down his face. "Sanzo, Sanzo!" he cried out. On the floor in front of him was his master, dead. Sanzo his only family, Sanzo his master, Sanzo his friend, Sanzo his reason for life lay in a pool of blood. Sanzo was dead. The room went dark only the blond haired boy with his purple eyes and his master remained. "You killed me," the dead master cried out. "You slowness and stupidity caused me to die. You are weak. I had to save you. You never had friend and you never will, you do not deserve them." With this the boy cried even louder struggling to apologize for his weakness.

The master then faded out and the boy grew older, he was now no longer a kid. He now wore robes like that of his old master. Up to him walked 3 guys, one with a monocle and short dark hair, one with long red hair, and one a boy still with long brown hair. They appeared to be laughing and talking together but no sound was heard. The boy was still alone. One by one the 3 guys fell over dead, yelling "Sanzo, Sanzo this is all your fault. You killed us. We hate you, we always hated your. You are weak. Why don't you just die…"

"I am sorry, I am sorry. I should just die…"

* * *

"Gojyo help me hold him down." Hakkai and Gojyo bent over Sanzo, trying to calm and restrain him. Sweat was dripping down from Sanzo's forehead and his breathing was erratic. "We need to calm him down."

"I…am….sorry" Sanzo whispered in his sleep. He had calmed down again. "I am sorry," he said a bit stronger. "I should just die!" With that Sanzo fell back, still.

Hakkai and Gojyo quickly turned around as they heard the floor creak behind them. Goku was standing in the doorway. "Is he…?" said Goku. "No," said Hakkai, "it was just a nightmare."

* * *

They shared a room that night, none of them wanting to leave Sanzo alone is his constant tossing and turning that was draining what little energy he had left. It was Gojyo's turn to keep watch over Sanzo while Goku and Hakkai were resting.

Sanzo was sleeping calmly for the moment. Suddenly Gojyo noticed that the room was getting foggy. He tried to stand up to wake the others but lacked the necessary energy. His eyelids grew heavy and he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter, but I lost what I had written and got a bit depressed about that.

Note for this chapter: Some of the conversation is taken directly from the manga script. This was written not by me but I wanted to incorporate it into my story.

* * *

Gojyo opened his eyes and saw that he was in a monastery. "What the?" he thought.

"Gojyo," cried out a voice behind him. It was Goku.

"What are we doing here?" asked Gojyo.

"I am not sure," said Hakkai who had also appeared.

"I remember, there was some fog or something entering the room..."

"Hey, you two, that kid looks just like Sanzo." Goku pointed to a young boy, about 8, who was sweeping the walk. Goku went running up to him, "Where are we and are you Sanzo?"

The kid looked back at him with a look that clearly meant that he thought that Goku was an idiot. "How is it that you do not know where you are? And of course I am not Sanzo."

Hakkai approached him also, followed by Gojyo. "Excuse me," said Hakkai, "We became lost in the woods and have been wandering for days. So we do not know where we are."

"You do not look like you were lost in the woods for days. Your clothes are too clean for that."

"Kouryu!" the boy turned to this voice, it was another monk, "Go elsewhere and sweep. Leave me to great our guests."

"But…" The boy tried to explain that there was something suspicious about the group.

"Just leave!" he bent down and said quietly to the boy, "I do not care if Sanzo thinks highly of you."

With that the boy walked away, pausing to glare back at the group.

"I am sorry for the boy's actions. The master of this temple took him in, in pity. His parents had tried to drown him in the river when he was a baby, probably because of his abnormal eye color. Nothing has violet eyes other then a demon. Oh, was there something that I could help you with?"

Gojyo and Goku stood there shocked that someone would just talk on about another person like that.

"Actually as we told the boy we became lost in the woods and were just trying to find our way out," said Hakkai. "Also, would it be possible to find a meal we have not eaten for a while."

"I will have someone bring out a meal for you."

"Thank you."

With that the monk left. "Where are we," asked Gojyo.

"I don't know," replied Hakkai. "The boy, I really think he is Sanzo, our Sanzo…But that does not make sense. You cannot travel through time…"

"Is it getting darker?" asked Goku. The temple was growing dark.

"What is happening? Asked Gojyo as everything continued to get darker.

Suddenly the three found themselves in a different part of the temple. They were standing on a balcony. Out of a door walked the boy, older now. Near him stood 3 other monks.

"It's that kid who washed up. Thrown into the river after he was born. He's got a lot of nerve acting like Sanzo's favorite pupil. He may be good at martial arts and Buddhist magic, but he's still a kid. Even though he doesn't practice Buddhism, they say he's going to get an official title."

"So even Master Sanzo plays favorites."

The boy walked by them, clearly able to hear. He then walked past Hakkai, Gojyo, and Goku. Seeming confused as to why they were there.

A man appeared from behind grabbing one of the monk's ears. "Shouldn't you be working? What are you standing around for? If you are so full of energy, maybe I should have you clean the entire grounds? Hmmm?…Scat! Back to your posts," he sent them away. "Slackers don't get dinner."

"…You never change…Do you Shuei?"


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, two chapters in one day. Yeah I could have made it one chapter, but I wanted to divide it into two.

* * *

Gojyo looked at Hakkai and Goku, "Wasn't Shuei the guy who tried to kill us?"

"Yes, I believe so. I wonder…I think we must be in Sanzo's dreams," said Hakkai.

With that everything got dark again. When it was light they appeared in the boy's room. Rain dripping outside. The boy and Shuei were talking.

"Here take them," said the boy holding out a string of prayer beads.

"Uh…weren't you wearing these when you were found? Are you sure?"

"Take them. Besides…since I've never given anyone a gift before…they're kind of a collectors item," said the boy smiling with a genuine smile.

"Wow," said Gojyo. I have never seen Sanzo actually look happy before.

With that the room once again went dark.

Next they were in a room with Sanzo and his former master. The rain was still dripping outside.

"You will now be the next Sanzo of the Seiten and Maten. You are now Genjo Sanzo."

"But master…"

"Do not worry you are ready."

With that the mark of the Buddha was placed on Sanzo's forehead.

Suddenly there was a loud crash behind them. They turned to see that a youkai had broken through the window. He was carrying a large knife and had his eyes set on Sanzo's master. "Give me the sutra and maybe I will let you live."

"I think not," replied Sanzo's master. "Please leave and never set foot in these halls again."

"You must think I am stupid, or maybe you are the stupid one thinking that you are stronger then me." With that the youkai moved almost faster then the eye could see and crashed into Sanzo's master who went flying into the wall and then lay unmoving.

Without thinking Goku ran over to help but found that when he tried to touch the youkai he just went through him.

Sanzo went running over to protect his master. Prepared to give up his life however, when he heard his master move from behind him he became distracted form the task at hand. The youkai raised up his knife ready to cut down Sanzo.

A sickening thud was heard; however, it was not our Sanzo that fell but his master. Somehow the former Sanzo was able to place himself between the knife and his student. The knife slid through Sanzo's master with ease slicking off his arm and across his chest and stomach. He fell dead. The youkai reached out and grabbed Sanzo throwing him against the wall face first. Blood covered Sanzo's forehead hiding his mark.

Sanzo ran at the youkai, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was able to avoid the knife and punched the youkai hard in the chest; the youkai stumble back a few feet but was generally unharmed.

The youkai was able to dash back at Sanzo and grabbed him around the neck, pushing Sanzo onto his back. Sanzo thrashed under him trying to get loose but was slowly losing all breath that was left in his body.


End file.
